


That 'you feel a lot like home' prompt

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [29]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have trouble sleeping on Sanctuary Base 6





	That 'you feel a lot like home' prompt

“We’ll be alright, won’t we?”

Rose’s voice echoed through the small room they’d been provided on Sanctuary Base. She’d taken the top bunk, the Doctor had the bottom bunk, and they were serviceable but nowhere near as good as her bed on the TARDIS.

The TARDIS. The TARDIS was lost.

There was no response from the Doctor, but she heard him moving about, and moments later he was hauling himself up into her narrow bunk.

“Budge up,” he told her, and she did as she was told, shifting so he could lay down.

Once he was settled, she laid down again, half on top of him, her back against the wall and her head on his chest.

“Are you feeling alright?” Rose mumbled into his chest.

“Better with you here,” he responded just as quietly.

Rose hummed into his chest. “Yeah?” she asked cautiously.

“Yeah.”

She smiled softly. “I feel better with you here too,” she told him, relaxing as the Doctor wriggled his hand between her back and the wall and rubbed soft circles on her back. “What’s so great about having me here?”

There was a long pause, and for a moment Rose thought he’d never respond. But then his quiet response rang through the silent room.

“You feel a lot like home.”

Rose tilted her head back to watch the Doctor carefully. “Yeah?” she asked softly.

He nodded, still staring up at the grey ceiling. “Yeah.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair, and Rose snuggled back into his chest.


End file.
